undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:BlackyyPolska
Blackyy jest jednym z ukrytych bossów, da się z nim walczyć w każdej z ścieżek. Jest on jednym z jatrudniejszych bossów w grze. Można go spotkać na powierzchni, znajduje się w jego własnym domu przy komputerze. Żeby wejść do jego domu, gracz potrzebuje klucza który można kupić od klucznika na ulicy ███████ █████, kosztuje on 1200G. Krótko po wejściu do domu, Blackyy stanie przed graczem oraz powie: "Ładnie to tak włamywać się do czyjegoś domu?", po czym gracz zostanie przeteleportowany do klucznika, klucznik może dać graczowi ponownie ten sam klucz za darmo. Jeżeli gracz znowu spróbuje wejść do domu Blackyyego, zacznie się walka. Przebieg walki Krótko po rozpoczęciu walki, Blackyy strzeli w gracza laserem bez źródła. Jeżeli gracz przeżyje, będzie miał szansę użycia SPARE. Jeżeli gracz użyje SPARE, walka się skończy a gracz zostanie ponownie przeteleportowany do klucznika bez możliwości kupienia klucza. Jeżeli gracz użyje dowolnej opcji z menu ACT, walka będzie trwać nadal, lecz Blackyy nie będzie atakować. ACT Jeżeli gracz będzie ciągle używał opcji z menu ACT, Blackyy nie będzie atakował, jeżeli gracz użyje dwóch opcji w kolejności: Play Retro music > Talk about Video Games, walka skończy się automatycznie, a Blackyy przyjmie gracza do swojego domu po czym zacznie się randka Neutral/Pacifist Jeżeli gracz będzie atakować Blackyyego gdy jest on na ścieżce Neutralnej lub Pacyfistycznej, Blackyy poprosi gracza o to żeby przestał atakować, jeżeli gracz zaatakuje pięć razy, Blackyy także zacznie atakować. Blackyy jest nieśmiertelny, przez co walka z nim jest nieskończona. Można w każdej chwili użyć menu ACT, lecz wtedy zamiast przyjąć gracza do domu, wyrzuci go, a kupienie klucza od klucznika będzie niemożliwe. Genocide Jeżeli gracz zaatakuje Blackyyego gdy jest on na ścieżce Ludobójczej, Blackyy będzie groził graczowi, po ponownym ataku, Blackyy użyje swojego najmocniejszego ataku, jeżeli gracz przeżyje, walka będzie kontynuowana w nieskończoność, jeżeli nie, gracz zostanie cofnięty do swojego ostatniego punktu zapisu, a kupienie klucza od klucznika będzie niemożliwe. Cytaty Przed walką (wszystkie ścieżki) Pierwsze spotkanie * Ładnie to tak włamywać się do czyjegoś domu? Drugie spotkanie * Czego ode mnie chcesz? Podczas walki Neutral/Pacifist Genocide Curriculum Vitae Wcale nie zabawny gościu, bez poczucia humoru. Bardzo sławny człowiek, 31 fanów. Moje Konta na randomowych stronkach których i tak nikt nie zna * Youtube - I tak nic nie nagrywa... ( •_•) * Twitch - I tak nie kliknąłbyś w ten link ಥ_ಥ * Facebook - Po co? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Steam - Chcecie z nim grać? Niee... ("ー_一) * Snapchat - Po co wam jego zdjęcia? (－‸ლ) Ulubione pierdoły Ulubiona gra: League of Legends Ulubiony level: Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) Ulubiony B.O.S.S.B.O.S.S. Bezprzewodowa Obciągarka Samo-Ssąca Bardzo Ogarnięty Super-Stwór Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Generations) Ulubiona postać: Shadow the Hedgehog Ulubiony soundtrack z levela: Aquarium Park Act 1 (Sonic Colors) Undertale Ulubiony route: Genocide Ulubiona postać: Asriel Ulubiony soundrack: Hopes & Dreams/Megalovania Ulubiona strefa(...?): The CORE Ulubiona walka z potworkiem przydupasem...: Lesser Dog (To the Infinity, and Beyond!) Ulubiony Mini-B.O.S.S.: Napstablook Ulubiony B.O.S.S.: Sans Ulubiony AU: Underfell Ulubiony AU Sans: Ink!Sans League of Legends * Nick: BaronNashorPL * Serwer: Europe West (EUW) * Ulubiony tryb: Ranked Solo/Duo Queue * Ulubiona mapa: Summoner's Rift (Fields of Justice) * Main Line: Top * Main Role: Tank/Fighter * Main Champion: Filthy Riven, Irelia * Top 5 Ulubione Skiny: Elementalist Lux > Nunu Bot > DJ Sona > Popstar Ahri > Omega Squad Teemo * Season 1 - Nie grałem * Season 2 - Unranked * Season 3 - Unranked (Zawalili mu konto, musiał stworzyć nowe) * Season 4 - Unranked * Season 5 - Silver 3 (Najwyżej) Silver 4 (Pod koniec Sezonu) * Season 6 - Bronze 4 (Najwyżej oraz pod koniec Sezonu) * Season 7 - (PreSeason 7) Aktualnie Bronze 3 * Kocha: Ahri, Grać Irelią, Wspinać się po randze * Lubi: Miłych graczy, Dużo hajsu > Skinów * Całkiem spoko: Rośliny w jungli w nowym Sezonie 7 * Nah~: * Nie lubi: Teemo, Flamerów, Trolli * Gardzi: Twisted Treeline Hexakill, Brytyjskiego Angielskiego, because my neighbor's neighbour thought that colour is not a color \o/ Osiągnięcia życiowe \o/ * Dziewczyna - Obecna * Hajs - Z Jutuba * Nowy telefon - (Nie srajfon) * Zadanie domowe ze Scienca które miał odrobić trzy tygodnie temu - Nie ma ;-; * Silver-Gold w tym sezonie LoLa: Jesszzcczzee troocchhęę! Osiągnięcia szkolne i życiowe v.2 * Tworzy grę fanowską Undertale * Stworzył stronę dla firmy "Action Pursuits", ciekawi go czy na serio wezmą tą stronę hehehe :D * * dodał coś żeby miał tu czcionkę sansa DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING ... WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK tak, może czytać wingdingi bez większego problemu BEZ TŁUMACZA Zainteresowania Ogólne * Anime * ASMR * Muzyka * Gry * Youtube * Programowanie Języki * Japoński * Koreański * Rosyjski * Niemiecki * Angielski * Łaciński Serie Gier * Sonic * GTA * Counter Strike * Half-Life * Undertale * League of Legends (...?) Inne * Geografia * Podwodne Życie * Przestrzeń Kosmiczna * Komputery/Mechanika Gry Gry, które posiada (Jest ich wiele) # Duck Game # Paladins # TES V: Skyrim # Amnesia: The Dark Descent # Hearthstone # Smite # Path of Exile # Minecraft # Terraria # Papers, Please # Minecraft SM # Guild Wars 2 # GTA San Andreas # Heroes & Generals # Moirai # Magicka Wizard Wars # Enclave # RWBY: Grimm Eclipse # Evolve Stage 2 # Counter Strike: Global Offensive # Counter Strike: Source # Counter Strike: Condition Zero # Counter Strike 1.6 # Portal # Portal 2 # Team Fortress Classic # Team Fortress 2 # Left4Dead # Left4Dead2 # Day of Defeat # Dota2 # Undertale # Garry's Mod # Half-Life # Half-Life 2 # Half-Life 3 # Tasty Planet # osu! # Subnautica # Spooky's House of Jumpscares # Cossacks - European Wars, Back to War, Art of War # Trove # Emily is Away # Secure Contain Protect: Containment Breach # League of Legends # Game Dev Tycoon # AdVenture Capitalist # Sonic the Hedgehog 1, 2, 3&Knuckles # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Heroes # Sonic Generations # Aliens vs Predator # Sanicball # Spore # Curve Fever 3 Gry, które udało mu się przejść (Też całkiem sporo) # Papers, Please # Minecraft SM # GTA San Andreas # Moirai # RWBY: Grimm Eclipse # Portal # Portal 2 # Left4Dead # Left4Dead2 # Undertale (z jakieś 9 tysięcy razy...) # Half-Life # Half-Life 2 # Tasty Planet # Aliens vs Predator # Secure Contain Protect: Containment Breach # Game Dev Tycoon # Sonic the Hedgehog 1, 2, 3&Knuckles # Sonic Generations # Emily is Away # Sonic Heroes Gry, które przechodzi (Już nie tak dużo) # TES V: Skyrim # Amnesia: The Dark Descent # Enclave # Counter Strike: Condition Zero # Subnautica # Spooky's House of Jumpscares # Sonic Adventure 2 # Spore Gry, w których można go spotkać online (Gra tylko w 1/3 z tych gier x-x) # Paladins # Hearthstone # Smite # Path of Exile # Minecraft # Guild Wars 2 # Counter Strike: Global Offensive # Counter Strike: Source # Team Fortress 2 # League of Legends # Sanicball # Curve Fever 3 Jego Prace * * * * * Inne League of Legends Nick - BaronNashorPL Server - Europe West Zrobisz mu kanapkę? YO DAWG HE HERD THAT YO LIKE YO DAWG YO YOS SO WE PUT YO DAWG IN YO YO YO SO YO CAN YO YO YO DAWG WHILE YO YO YO YO YO YO Kategoria:Użytkownik